


Surprise

by Vandrerska



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies), Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: And he does not fancy Theseus Scamander, Gellert is not jealous, M/M, Threesome - M/M/M, Voyeurism, definitely not
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-13
Updated: 2020-02-13
Packaged: 2021-02-27 19:34:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,996
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22691086
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vandrerska/pseuds/Vandrerska
Summary: An emotional maelstrom in which:Theseus is fed up with Albus’ surprises,Albus feels particularly proud of his surprise for Gellert,and Gellert never ceases to be surprised by Theseus.
Relationships: Albus Dumbledore/Gellert Grindelwald, Albus Dumbledore/Gellert Grindelwald/Theseus Scamander, Albus Dumbledore/Theseus Scamander, Gellert Grindelwald/Theseus Scamander
Comments: 9
Kudos: 35
Collections: Hallows Server Valentine's Exchange 2020





	Surprise

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Carapheonix](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Carapheonix/gifts).



> For Carapheonix  
> For letting me join the wonderful Hallows Discord Server. Forever in your debt.
> 
> This is my contribution to the Hallows Discord Server Valentine's Exchange 2020.  
> I only joined the server after personal prompts had been sent out.  
> So, I opted for a general prompt I'd found somewhere on the server:  
>  _  
> Albus unexpectedly snogs Thee- they're not together.  
>  Rating: up to you  
> Ship: either or both of our men with Theseus Scamander  
> Tropes: Jealousy, Possessiveness  
> _
> 
> Turns out that were actually two prompts that I somehow mixed up…  
> Anyway, Carapheonix, I hope you'll like it.
> 
> Many thanks to IhaveAbadfeelingAboutThis for being my beta, for taking over part of my brain functions when my brain was taking several days off. Thanks to them our beloved trio has sex in proper English. Any remaining mistakes are entirely mine, of course.
> 
> (PS: I do not own any of the characters.)

Theseus Scamander hurried through the icy corridors of Hogwarts Castle. This was not what he’d imagined his long-deserved day-off would look like.

He’d been laying languidly stretched out on his sofa, his eyes closed, listening to some jazz records Newt had brought along from his latest field trip to America. His little brother knew he was hopelessly besotted with this exciting new genre from across the pond.  
Apart from that, Newt was also well aware that, as an Auror, Theseus was legally bound to report and follow up on any act of trafficking whether it involved humans, goods… or creatures. Theseus strongly suspected he’d been bribed. But he couldn’t be expected to follow up on each and every suspicion he’d ever felt in his life, could he?

So, he was humming along contentedly with _Oliver's Creole Jazz Band_ , feeling warm, cozy, even happy, when the Patronus appeared. The phoenix, speaking with Albus Dumbledore’s voice, asked him to meet as soon as possible, let’s say, now, as it concerned a matter of the greatest urgency. ”Wards will be open, just say your name.”  
Theseus was about to argue, but the phoenix had already vanished. Theseus cursed. He had a strong urge to tell Dumbledore to fuck off and leave him alone. The man was married to Gellert Grindelwald, the Head of the Department of Magical Law Enforcement; surely he could ask _him_ if the situation really was that life-threatening.

Oh! Theseus buried his face in his hands. If Albus had to reach out to him like this, chances were high that said husband, Head of the DMLE and therefore Theseus’ boss, was the cause of whatever calamity was going on.  
Grindelwald was an exceptionally talented wizard, brilliant at enforcing law and order, oozing authority wherever he went – but he had one major flaw. He couldn’t stand stupidity.  
As stupidity was a rather common condition at the Ministry of Magic, the DMLE staff was equally – if not more – occupied with putting out fires lit by their direct superior, as they were with spending time dealing with external threats. They all respected him immensely, though, and would rather pledge their eternal loyalty to him than to Torquil Travers, the actual Minister of Magic. Travers was well aware of this, which didn’t exactly improve the tension between them.  
Theseus sighed, got to his feet, put on his jacket, and apparated to Hogsmeade.

***

”Theseus! Darjeeling Dragon or Ceylon Serpent?”  
Theseus looked bewildered. As this was supposed to be an emergency meeting, he’d expected to see an agitated, maybe injured, but at the very least distressed-looking Albus Dumbledore. But his former Defence teacher was smiling.  
”The tea,” he explained patiently.  
Tea? How could anyone be thinking about tea in an emergency?  
”Listen, Albus,” Theseus began, ”If this is about that bloody husband of yours – you know I have a huge respect for him – but I can’t be expected to go and clean up after his well-shaped ass every time he messes up, can I?”  
The tips of Theseus’ ears went slightly pink when he realised what he’d just said.  
”That was highly inappropriate of me. I apologise.”  
”Apologies accepted,” Albus said lightly, ”Though there was really no need to offer them in the first place. Have a seat.”

Theseus felt the sofa nudge the back of his knees, and before he was well and truly seated, a cup of tea had already lowered itself onto his lap. He looked at Albus. He had already prepared his own cuppa and settled himself in that frankly hideous floral-patterned armchair.  
Albus was watching him closely, and Theseus found he couldn’t avert his gaze. There’d always been something in those crystal-blue eyes that made his insides twitch – if only…  
Theseus cleared his throat: ”Now, what’s so urgent?”  
The professor didn’t answer. He was still studying Theseus intently, sipping his tea.  
”How’s Leta?”  
Theseus stiffened.  
”Fine, I suppose,” he replied curtly. ”I haven’t seen much of her lately. We split up. Actually, she split up with me. Said I needed to get my priorities straight. Probably thought I was spending too much time at the DMLE.”  
Albus let out a small huff. ”I’m fairly sure that’s not what she meant.”

They stayed silent for a while. Then, as Theseus was about to lift his cup to his again – ”Have you ever been with a man?”  
Albus’ magical reflexes were truly astonishing, as he managed to rescue both Theseus’ cup and its contents before either hit the floor.  
”Albus, I… You…What do you… I never!”  
Albus fixed him with his gaze, his eyes burning a hole through every half-truth that was trying to make its way to Theseus’ lips.  
”How did you know?” He asked feebly.  
”It’s not that hard to tell if a student is interested in what I’m saying or if they’re interested in me.”  
”I was interested in what you were saying!” Theseus retorted, though he preferred talking to Albus’ knee rather than his face.  
”I’m not angry with you, Theseus.” Albus’ voice sounded soft, and somehow… intimate.  
”So, to return to my question. Have you?”  
Theseus swallowed. ”Once or twice, perhaps, during the war.”  
”Did you like it?”  
Theseus’ eyes shot up to Albus’ face. If Albus was implying what Theseus thought he was and Grindelwald ever found out…  
As matter-of-factly as he could, Theseus asked: ”Where’s this going, Albus?”

The professor smiled again, affably.  
”In eleven day’s time, it’s Valentine’s Day, and this year, it’s my turn to surprise Gellert. As we’ll also be celebrating our 25th anniversary in August, I was looking for something special. There’s one thing I know Gellert has been wanting for years now, though he’s never explicitly brought it up, assuming I’d be totally against it. A threesome.”  
Five years at the DMLE meant Theseus wasn’t easily surprised anymore, having witnessed all kinds of absurd schemes and plans people would think up, wizards and muggles alike.  
Now, his jaw all but dropped to the floor.  
”You can’t… you weren’t… thinking of me?!” (And oh! How he hated the treacherous blush that by now must be rushing over his face.)  
”Why would I not be?” Albus replied, very seriously. ”You’re intelligent, you’re sharp, you’re so handsome it could almost be considered a criminal offence, I’d trust you with my life, and I know Gellert is drawn to you like a Niffler to gold.”

Theseus’ brain simply couldn’t process all this information.  
”He… he… what?!… Fancies me?”  
”Oh, Theseus, are you really that oblivious?” Albus laughed heartily. ”If Gellert’s to be believed, the Ministry consists of three people. Torquil Travers, with an army of faceless minions on his side, Gellert himself, and you, his invaluable right hand. You should hear him whine: ’Am I the only one at the entire Ministery in possession of an actual brain? Apart from Theseus Scamander of course.’ That’s high praise, believe me.”  
Theseus swallowed hard. Gellert Grindelwald definitely was an attractive man, very attractive, but he was also married to Albus Dumbledore, who not only happened to be Theseus’ former teacher, but also one of the most powerful wizards in the world. Theseus wouldn’t have considered trying to prise as much as fingernail between them, but as Albus was basically inviting his whole body in… well, he certainly wasn’t opposed.

”You don’t have to”, Albus whispered. Theseus blinked. The older wizard was suddenly kneeling in front of him – how had he gotten there? – his hand resting on Theseus’ knee – how had _that_ gotten there? ”But if you want, I can give you a taste of what it would be like.”  
Theseus felt as though he’d been hit by a whomping willow, though it wasn’t just shock that flashed through his body. He felt all the pent-up desire being injected in his veins in one shot, setting his entire being on fire.  
He nodded, dumbfounded.

He watched how Albus climbed on the sofa, straddled his thighs and… Theseus couldn’t quite process what happened next. Suddenly, those delicate lips he’d been lusting for all those years as a student were on his. Oh Merlin, they were so soft. Theseus let out a soft moan. He heard – he felt – he somehow registered Albus humming approvingly. A tongue flicked out and started to lick Theseus’ lips, looking for permission to go even further. Theseus gasped and Albus’ tongue shot out. He started exploring Theseus’ mouth, tentatively at first, but soon growing bolder, licking away at Theseus’ tongue as if it was the most delicious sherbet lemon he had ever tasted. Theseus moaned again, his hands clutching at the back of Albus’ head, pulling him closer. He couldn’t help himself – he just had to kiss back – Albus tasted so good…

***

Gellert Grindelwald considered himself a patient and a tolerant man. Some days, however, the people around him seemed determined to carry around these little imaginary flags, saying ’I’m so annoying. Just kill me.’  
That day in particular, Torquil Travers had been sporting a three-foot-wide multi-coloured banner, flashing ’Save the world! Murder me!” for several hours. When the bright neon letters started to be accompanied by trumpets, Gellert knew it was time to leave. Never mind it being only four in the afternoon. He simply had to leave, before he made someone else leave, permanently. He barked at his aurors that he had urgent business to attend to, and that they were free to call it a day, too.

He apparated just outside the wards surrounding Hogwarts Castle, and strode through them without so much as blinking. Sharing a blood pact with the Defence teacher did have its perks. He went all the way up to Albus’ quarters, musing on historical recordings of unfortunate deaths of kings and emperors, when he came abruptly to a halt in front of Albus’ door. It was closed. Strange. He tried the handle. The door was locked. Gellert frowned. He whispered ’Perspicio’ and watched complacently how the wood in front of him rippled and became transparent. One of his better inventions, if he said so himself, a spell that allowed him to watch without being seen.  
What he saw, made his mouth fall open.

There, on the sofa, sat Albus Dumbledore – _his_ Albus Dumbledore – snogging Theseus Scamander, _his_ finest Auror. Gellert felt a spike of jealousy surge in his chest. How dare he - how dare Albus lick and kiss and downright devour Theseus, while he himself hadn’t even dared to let his fingers brush along Theseus’ wrist? Those bloody Hogwarts teachers. They had seven years at their disposal to wind all the gorgeous students around their little finger, and once those students had graduated, they were theirs for the taking – while he, Gellert Grindelwald, could pine for his stunning Auror for another two decades, without being allowed so much as a kiss on the cheek.

But why all these ruminations about Theseus Scamander anyway? His husband was cheating on him, never mind with whom. He ought to barge into the room and hex them both. But he found he couldn’t move. The scene in front of him was so insanely hot. Albus all but grinding himself on Theseus’ thighs, while Theseus – oh Morgana – that mouth. Having to look at this during meetings was bad enough already, but seeing it in action like this? Gellert cursed himself for not having perfected his spell to let through sounds as well.  
He felt his cock stir. He couldn’t help himself. He had to reach down and rub the growing bulge in his trousers. Just a few strokes. Surely, that would lift the fog that had crawled into his mind, help him decide what to do about this cheating husband of his… _cheating husband_ …

The phrase tipped some wheels in Gellert’s clouded mind into action. He frowned. His hand shot up from his crotch to the blood pact hanging from his neck. Something was off, really off. He lifted the spying spell, trying to get his thoughts straight. Albus was cheating… but then… why? What had Theseus done? Gellert should step inside and find out, but he couldn’t demand an explanation with a huge boner in his trousers, could he?  
Gellert cast the spying spell again and saw that Albus was alone now, staring at the hearth. Theseus must’ve flooed away – and Albus had let him? Even Gellert wasn’t allowed to do that. He growled in frustration. He couldn’t go in now – Albus didn’t expect him until much later – and he needed to think. He decided to head back to the Ministry. Surely, there’d still be someone there he could have a good yell at.

***

Albus and Theseus broke their kiss.  
”Oh, Theseus,” Albus purred. ”You’re so vocal. Gellert’s going to love this.” Theseus froze.  
Then, he leapt up, almost throwing Albus off his lap.  
”I really need to go,” Theseus declared, looking anywhere but at Albus. ”Can I use your Floo?”  
Albus smiled. ”How did you know…”  
”I work at the Minstry, Albus,” Theseus cut in, ”and I’m not that stupid. I notice things.”  
”Be my guest.”  
Theseus threw the Floo powder into the hearth and stepped into the flames at once.  
”I’ll be hearing from you? ” Albus asked, but Theseus had already disappeared.

***

The following morning, there was a knock on the door of Theseus’ office. Gellert Grindelwald stepped in, locked – no _sealed_ – the door and went to sit in the black chair in front of Theseus’ desk.  
”Auror Scamander. I find myself faced with a conundrum I can make neither head nor tail of. I wondered if your brilliant mind could shed some light on the matter.”  
Theseus felt his blood turning to ice, but he kept his posture.  
”Of course, Sir.”  
Grindelwald reached into his pocket and casually placed a small vial on Theseus’ desk, right beside his cup of tea.  
”If I were to pour two drops of this Veritaserum in that cup, and asked you about your movements yesterday afternoon, what would I hear?”  
”The truth, Sir.”

Thick, heavy ropes slammed themselves around Theseus’ wrists, his upper arms, his ankles, his thighs, his chest, and secured him to his chair. Theseus gulped. In another context, this would’ve been extremely arousing, but now…  
”I strongly advise you not to get cheeky with me, Theseus Scamander.”  
Grindelwald hadn’t moved, but his voice was pure venom.  
”I saw you yesterday afternoon at Hogwarts, snogging Albus Dumbledore. My Albus Dumbledore. I want to know what you did to him. He can’t have been cheating, not willingly, or I would’ve known.” He tapped the blood pact on his chest with two fingers. ”When Albus and I agreed on making this pact, I insisted on adding an adultery stipulation to our vows. The blood bond would alert either of us if the other was trying to cheat on him, rendering the whole endeavour pointless from the start. Last night, I watched the two of you and both the pact and our bond felt nothing out of the ordinary. That means Albus wasn’t willingly cheating on me, which, in its turn, means you must’ve forced him. So, I repeat my question – what did you do to him?”

Theseus swallowed, but he forced himself not to avert his eyes.  
”I can explain…” he began, the wheels in his mind racing, ”but not now. I promise I’ll explain everything in…” He made a quick calculation. ”a fortnight.”  
Grindelwald tilted his head slightly, as if Theseus was the most interesting experiment he’d seen in a while.  
”Well, Auror Scamander, as you’re so sure of yourself, you wouldn’t mind sealing that promise with a magical vow, would you?”  
In one quick move, Gellert had made it over to Theseus’ chair and placed his right hand on the back of Theseus’ left, his thumb resting on the pulse point. Theseus felt his pulse quicken. His eyes trailed up to Grindelwald’s.  
”Of course not”  
”Repeat after me,” Grindelwald almost crooned, ”I, Theseus Scamander, promise to fully and truthfully answer all questions asked by Gellert Grindelwald concerning the events that took place at Hogwarts on 4 February 1924, involving Theseus Scamander and Albus Dumbledore making out for dear life.”  
Theseus repeated the words and wanted to twist his hand free, but Grindelwald grabbed it tighter. ”If I fail to do so, I’ll willingly subject myself to any interrogation technique aforementioned Gellert Grindelwald deems necessary, until I’ve answered all his questions to his satisfaction.”  
Theseus’ hands became sweaty, but his voice didn’t waver as he repeated the second stipulation of the vow.

”That’s settled, then” Grindelwald grinned predatorily and straightened himself: ”I expect you and the D-section to be ready for apparition in thirty minutes. We’ve have to hunt down those Veela traffickers on the Welsh Coast.”  
”Sir,” Theseus asked, as the head of DMLE moved towards the door. ”You forgot…”  
”The ropes will come off in ten minutes, Auror Scamander. Gives you some time to let things sink in.”  
The door slammed shut.

***

That evening, Albus was busy grading papers, when the fire in his hearth suddenly turned green, and Theseus’ panicked face appeared between the flames. ”Albus, he knows. Grindelwald knows. He’s going to torture me!”  
Albus knelt in front of the hearth: ”Come over, Theseus, so we can talk this through.”  
”What if he turns up again, when we’re here? What do you think he’ll do! He’ll kill me! No, worse, he’ll torture me! Maim me! Mutilate me!”  
”Theseus, stop it! Gellert won’t be here until 8pm at the very, very earliest. It’s Tuesday, so he’s enjoying his weekly meeting with Travers from 6 until 8pm. Gellert abhors those meetings, and that’s precisely why Travers would rather be crucioed than cancel a single one. So, unless Gellert’s just killed Travers, he’s stuck at Ministery until 8pm. Come over. Now.”

The face in the hearth disappeared. Two seconds later, a ruffled and terror-stricken Theseus burst into the room, to be immediately intercepted by a comfortable armchair and a thick blanket that all but straightjacketed him. Albus took a seat in the sofa opposite him.  
”I knew Gellert was listening.”  
Theseus looked bewildered. ”You knew? How?”  
Albus smirked. ”Gellert seems to forget I experience our bond just as clearly as he does, even if I’m not the one wearing the pact. I can feel when he’s near. I knew he was standing outside the door.”  
”And you didn’t think to tell me?!” Theseus yelled.  
”Actually, that’s not the point. The real question is: why didn’t he interrupt us?”  
Albus’ eyes twinkled.  
”Come on, Theseus, you’re clever. You can figure this out.”  
”This is not a game, Albus. I may be dead tomorrow.”  
”He didn’t interrupt, because he was intrigued. Intrigued, and probably insanely aroused. So, tell me, what happened today?”

Theseus filled him in and Albus laughed. ”You see? Gellert agreeing to wait two more weeks to get his explanation, while he could’ve forced it out of you on the spot? Doesn’t sound like my husband.”  
”So I’ve got nothing to fear?”  
”Nothing at all.”  
Theseus huffed: ”As long as I fulfil my role in your little plan.”  
”The choice is and remains entirely yours. If you don’t want to take part, I’ll take care of Gellert.”  
Albus scooted over to Theseus, knelt in front of him and placed a hand on his knee, while Theseus eyed him warily.  
”But what a wasted opportunity it would be.”

***

”Ready for your last surprise?”  
And Albus and Gellert had just returned from an exquisite dinner at _Der lila Reiter_ in München, the German winter cold still biting their skin.  
”Yet another. Feeling generous tonight?”  
Albus’ scarf uncoiled itself from his neck and rewound itself across Gellert’s eyes.  
”Oh, I can see where this is going.”  
”Follow me…”

Albus led Gellert through the bedroom door and made him sit on the edge of the four-poster bed.”As we’ll be celebrating our 25th anniversary this year, I’ve planned something special for tonight.”  
Gellert huffed: ”Is that the real reason… or do you feel you have to make amends? I’ve got a feeling you’d rather be celebrating with someone else. Some redheaded Auror under my supervision, to be precise.”  
Albus chuckled. Gellert wanted to tear off the blindfold, but he found that, apart from his head, his whole body had been immobilised.  
”Oh, immobilising your opponent when you can’t win an argument. How very mature. Almost as mature as making out with that opponent’s best Auror behind his back. I saw you, you know.”  
”I know,” came the amused reply.  
”You knew I was there? Oh, great Merlin, not only is my husband cheating merrily on me, he doesn’t mind going at it in front of my very eyes.”  
”What kind of husband gets off on watching his spouse cheating on him?” Albus retorted. ”What kind of husband burns with jealousy when he sees another man kissing his partner, not out of some justified outrage, but because he himself has been lusting for that other man’s lips?”  
Gellert felt his face glowing and for once, he was glad he didn’t have to meet Albus’ eyes.  
”I do fancy Theseus Scamander,” he confessed quietly. ”A lot. But unlike you, I don’t act on it. Unlike you, I have never been unfaithful.”  
”Ah, but was I? Did you feel it through our bond?”  
Gellert remained silent, cornered.  
To his surprise, Albus burst out laughing.  
”You still don’t get it, do you?”

Gellert heard a soft rustle in front of him. The immobilisation spell was broken as slender fingers took hold of his right hand and warm lips pressed a kiss on it.  
”Good evening, Mr Grindelwald.”  
The blindfold disappeared, but Gellert refused to believe his eyes. Kneeling in front of him was Theseus Scamander, looking more handsome than ever in a sharp gray suit that went beautifully with his hazel eyes, eyes that were gazing up at him, expectant and so very… receptive. Gellert glanced over at Albus who was leaning against the window, very pleased with himself.  
”On several occasions, you’ve hinted that your deepest sexual desire was having a threesome – and who am I to deny my husband?”  
Gellert looked baffled. His gaze shifted back to Theseus who was still looking up at him.

Suddenly, it all clicked into place.  
” _Du warst nur der Vorkoster,_ ” he said musingly to Albus.  
Albus chuckled again. ” _Genau_.[1] I had to make sure our third party would be able to meet your impossibly high standards, and I can assure you, Theseus far exceeds them.”  
Gellert turned to Theseus. ”And this is why you were so defiant?”  
Theseus smiled impishly. ”Exactly, Mister Grindelwald. Tonight, however, I’m entirely at your service.”  
Gellert tutted. ”’Mister Grindelwald’ is for grumpy, old and sexually frustrated Hogwarts professors” – Albus rolled his eyes – ”Young demigods like yourself can call me ’Gellert’.”  
He took Theseus’ hand in his own and stroked it reverently.

Theseus tried to steady his nerves, though his eyes still flickered to a point somewhere to the right of Gellert’s shoulder, his body trembling ever so slightly.  
”He’s not going to hurt you, Theseus,” Albus assured him. ”Gellert can – and will – be very gentle.”  
Gellert looked puzzled at Albus, who rolled his eyes once more. ”Threatening people with torture doesn’t help them feel comfortable with you touching them. ’Any interrogation technique I deem necessary?’ Honestly, Gellert.”  
Theseus’ eyes stayed fixed on the wall.  
”Oh, my dear,” Gellert murmured softly, still stroking Theseus’ hand. ”This has been a huge misunderstanding. How could I even consider hurting a work of art like you? Besides, it would totally ruin my chances of a repeat performance of tonight.”  
Albus huffed in exasperation. Theseus still hadn’t moved a muscle.

”Let me show you.” Gellert slid to knees in front of Theseus. He cupped his face in his broad hands, thumbs stroking softly over Theseus’ prominent cheek bones. Now Theseus did look at him, and he felt mesmerised by those mismatched eyes, gazing intently at him, with just a dash of mischievousness. Gellert leaned forwards and pressed his lips softly to Theseus’ own. The kiss was gentle, with just the right amount of pressure so as not to be overbearing – but already, Theseus could taste the wildness, the extravagance, the nonconformity that was Gellert Grindelwald. It was intoxicating, and, without realising it himself, he’d parted his lips for more. Gellert’s tongue slid it at once, licking at his own, his hands angling Theseus’ face just so. Theseus barely managed to suppress a moan. He felt Gellert draw back, and looked dazedly as Gellert pressed a soft kiss to the palm of his right hand, looking up at him through his lashes.

”You don’t have to do anything you don’t want to,” Albus said, still leaning casually against the windowsill, though his eyes had grown darker. ”Just tell us. If Gellert doesn’t listen, use our safeword. He’ll stop immediately.”  
Gellert cast a foul look at his husband.  
”What’s your safeword?” Theseus asked.  
Albus grinned. ”Torquil.”  
”Alright,” Gellert said irritably, ”No need to bring up that waste of space, not with this picture of perfection in front of me.” He kissed Theseus’ palm again, tracing the lines in his hand with his tongue. ”Feeling up to the challenge, Auror Scamander?”  
Theseus cast one last look at Albus, who, despite his composed posture, couldn’t hide the eagerness radiating from him – and a devilish grin appeared on Theseus’ face. ”I’m in. Gellert.” He stared provocatively into Gellert’s eyes, and Gellert stared back, each daring to other to look away first.  
”Oh, this is going to be fun…” Albus remarked. ”Gellert, as it’s your surprise, you wield the sceptre tonight. Your wish will be our command.”  
Theseus nodded, still not breaking eye contact.  
”Well, as I seem to have put a considerable strain on your intimate activities last time, why don’t the two of you pick up where you left off?”  
Theseus blinked involuntarily, and felt a blush make its way to his cheeks.  
Gellert leaned in until his lips brushed against Theseus’ ear. ”I know how you feel about him, Theseus. He’s yours tonight.”  
Theseus shuddered, and Gellert smirked victoriously.

He stood up and stretched out on the four-poster bed, his shoulders propped against the cushions, watching as Albus casually took off his waistcoat and stepped closer to Theseus. Theseus let his hands trail slowly, seductively across Albus’ chest, over his shoulders, along the sides of his neck until they cupped Albus’ face, and Theseus leaned in, slotting his mouth to Albus’, kissing him hungrily. Gellert let his eyes feast on the spectacle in front of him, while he stroked himself leisurely through his bespoke trousers. This certainly was infinitely better than peeking through a wooden door. But then, Albus’s hands started inching their way towards Theseus’ ass, and Gellert couldn’t let that happen.  
He stood up from the bed, and started circling the kissing duo.

”You, my dear husband” – he magicked Albus’ shirt away – ”still deserve to punished for your adultery. Although I can see now” – he ran his fingers through Theseus’ curls – ”what exquisite temptation you had to fight against.” He gave Albus’ ass a swat, and the professor moaned softly. Theseus shifted uncomfortably.  
”You needn’t worry, my Veela”, Gellert purred, ”You couldn’t help but be seduced by this randy professor.”  
He guided Theseus’ right hand down to Albus’ bare chest. Theseus’ fingers hesitated. ”Touch him.” Gellert’s breath curled hotly around Theseus’ ear. ”I know you want to. Touch him.” Theseus let his large hands roam over Albus’ pectorals, his abdomen, his sides, while Albus groaned into their kiss, the sound reverberating through Theseus’ body.

Meanwhile, Gellert placed a hand on Theseus’ back. Theseus’ waistcoat and shirt began to ripple. The fabric turned liquid, slid off Theseus’ body like water and solidified again into clothes, neatly folded, on a nearby chair. Gellert kissed the small of his back. ”You’re gorgeous, Theseus.” Gellert’s tongue slithered up, following Theseus’ spine. Theseus mouth was still pressed to Albus’, but he felt his breath catch in his throat. ”I should arrest you for your almost offensive beauty.” The tongue was now tracing hot wet strokes over Theseus’ shoulder blade. ”Enticing happily married men such as myself into considering adultery.” Gellert nipped at the thin skin on the edge of his shoulder blade. Theseus couldn’t restrain himself any longer. He broke the kiss, threw his head back and moaned.  
”Oh my, Albus, did you hear that? Not only does he look delicious, he sounds delicious as well. I simply have to hear that again.” Gellert bit down again, and Theseus let out another embarrassingly loud moan, while Albus sucked on his neck. ”We’ll be having a tremendous amount of fun tonight,” Gellert crooned.

”But first…” Theseus was jerked away, his hands shot behind his back, tied together with smooth ropes that climbed and clung to the stone wall behind Theseus like ivy, pinning him to it. ”You need a little reminder of who my husband belongs to on every night that’s not tonight.” Albus shot a worried look at Theseus, who nodded reassuringly. The restraints were tight, but he felt he could prise them open magically if he really had to. It didn’t come anywhere near the ropes in his office.

He looked at Gellert again, who in his turn was fixing him with his gaze, a regal air exuding from his entire being. Gellert walked backwards to the bed, and went to sit on the edge, knees parted wide. Never breaking contact with Theseus’ eyes, he ordered: ”Albus, you’re going to strip, kneel in front of me, and show Theseus what a skilled cock-sucker you are.” Albus complied eagerly. He stripped out of his shoes, his socks, his trousers, his boxers, knelt between Gellert’s legs, unbuttoned his fly and went down on him.

If Theseus thought he’d known arousal before, Merlin, he was mercilessly proven wrong now. Those past dalliances, the fumblings, the blowjobs, even the orgasms, it all seemed an innocent children’s game compared to this.  
It wasn’t even the fact that Albus Dumbledore, the most powerful wizard Theseus had ever known, was being reduced to a mere rent boy, sucking off the head of the DMLE, his naked arse resting on his heels, his arse cheeks parted slightly, on full display for Theseus to see.  
Nor was it the wet noises, the licking, the slurping, or Albus’ soft moaning, while he took Gellert in his mouth, again and again.  
It wasn’t even the thought that Albus could be doing this to him, later that night.  
It was the look in Gellert’s eyes.

The sheer power. The self-command. The complete collectedness of a man fully in control, not only of others, but of himself as well. A light sfumato had started to creep into Gellert’s eyes, but otherwise his gaze was perfectly steady, unwavering – and fixed on Theseus. Gellert was still fully clothed. His left hand rested possessively on the back of Albus’ head, dictating the pace.  
Theseus watched in a trance, as he saw the arousal starting to cloud over Gellert’s eyes, like thunderclouds during a summer storm. But Gellert Grindelwald wasn’t one to be taken by surprise. He didn’t meekly undergo the tempest – he steered it. He wasn’t washed away by pleasure - he prevailed over it. Where others fell apart, he ruled. All the while staring Theseus right into the eyes, pinning him down more effectively than any ropes could ever have done.

Theseus heart pounded in his chest. In his entire life, he had never been so turned on, so hot, so hard. His skin was aching, his cock twitching, screaming to be touched. He’d started thrusting against his restraints, panting. He wanted to touch that man, that master of pleasure, so badly. And if Gellert wasn’t prepared to give it to him, Theseus was going to get it himself.  
”Albus…” Gellert said lazily, ”You might want to move aside. Or you risk being crushed by a very hot and very bothered Theseus Scamander.”

Something inside Theseus snapped at the exact moment the ties fell off. He hurled himself at Gellert, ripped open his shirt, and planted his mouth on Gellert’s chest, licking, nipping, biting, his nails scratching the skin on Gellert’s back, all the while frantically rutting himself against Gellert’s thigh.  
”So needy”, Gellert’s voice twirl around the fringes of his mind. ”Tell me what it is you need, exactly.”  
”I need you,” Theseus said breathlessly, heading resting on Gellert’s shoulder. ”Everything you will give to me. Anything. Please, Gellert, please.”

Gellert smirked. ”Whatever you want, Theseus. How could I ever refuse to help such a darling in distress? Now, turn around, _Maüschen_.” Theseus obeyed without a second thought. Suddenly, he was pushed into Gellert’s lap, his sweaty back against Gellert’s naked chest, Gellert’s erection pressing hard againt his arse. Gellert’s left hand was lying flat on Theseus’ sternum, holding him firmly in place. From this position, Theseus was looking down on Albus who was still kneeling close to them, his lips swollen, his hair ruffled, the most debauched expression on his face. Albus grinned naughtily and licked his lips. Theseus had to close his eyes, or he’d do something desperate.

He felt Gellert’s right hand travel down to and then dip under the waistband of his trousers. His breath hitched as Gellert gave him a teasing stroke, before deftly undoing the buttons, freeing Theseus’ hard and aching cock.  
“Well, look at this, Albus” Gellert crooned, “I never knew I had such well-endowed Aurors under my supervision. Clearly my supervision hasn’t been close enough. I’m going to suggest adding ‘cock size’ to the required medical data for future Aurors. It would be a shame to let such resources” – he stroked Theseus’ cock – “go to waste. Though I doubt we’ll soon come across something even close to this.”  
He let his finger glide through the slit, and it took all the self-control Theseus possessed not to cry out.

Gellert tutted: “Now, that’s not fair, Theseus. I’m being so good for you, and you’re denying me the pleasure to hear just how good.” He sucked on the spot right beneath Theseus’ ear. “I want to hear every sound, every whisper, every groan, every moan, everything. Let’s try again, shall we?” Gellert’s finger draw small circles on the head of Theseus’ cock and Theseus whimpered. “Much better. Now…”  
Gellert’s voice dropped.  
“I know you’ve been fancying my darling Albus for quite some time now.” Gellert’s hand was now stroking Theseus’ lower abdomen, his thighs. “You probably fantasized about him. That plush mouth on your big cock. But fantasies can never quite replace the real thing – can they?”  
He squeezed the inside of Theseus’ thigh.  
“Albus”, he continued in a mellifluous voice, “You know what to do. Down to the root, my dear.”  
Albus opened his mouth to protest.  
“Now.”

Albus looked up at Theseus, and Theseus looked down at Albus, his mind short-circuiting when his former professor kissed the tip of his cock, and continued to press soft kisses along the shaft, slowly working his way down and up again. He traced the veins on Theseus’ cock with his tongue, leaving wet trails of saliva. Then, Albus took the head into his mouth and sucked. Theseus mewled. Albus eyed him lecherously, while he bobbed his head up and down, taking Theseus deeper and deeper.  
Gellert took Theseus’ right hand and placed it on the back of Albus head. “Go on. Use him.” Theseus moaned at the thought of Albus Dumbledore being his to use as he pleased. His cock was throbbing in Albus’ throat. Theseus tugged at his hair and Albus swallowed, squeezing him even tighter. Theseus felt like he was being hit in the chest by a blinding light. His legs started to tremble. Gellert’s hand shot towards the base of Theseus’ cock. “Don’t let him come, Albus” he warned. Albus withdrew his mouth and started lapping at Theseus’ balls instead. Theseus keened.

“Tell me, Theseus”, Gellert’s voice glided smoothly through what was left of Theseus’ mind. “Such a well-equipped man as yourself… It must be difficult at times. Always being expected to give, to perform, to take the lead. It’s rewarding, in a sense, yes, but exhausting as well, wouldn’t you say? Never being able to lie back. Never having someone taking care of you, working for your pleasure… What if I told you, tonight can be different…”  
Suddenly, Albus lay his hand on Theseus’ thigh and squeezed softly. “Theseus, he basically wants to know if he can fuck you.”  
“No need to put it so bluntly, my dear.”  
Albus glared at Gellert. “Every need to put it so bluntly. Unless you want to take care of an utterly devastated Auror, first thing tomorrow.”  
“It’s okay, Albus,” Theseus interrupted. The blissful fog in his head had retreated sligthly. “I’ll be fine.”  
Gellert nuzzled Theseus’ right ear. “You’ll be more than fine by the time I’m finished with you.” He promised.  
Albus looked sharply at Theseus, his lips still red and swollen. “Are you sure you want this?”  
Theseus swallowed. There was a short pause. “Yes.”  
“I’ll take excellent care of you, Theseus.” Gellert pressed a kiss to his neck. “You’re going to feel so good.”

Theseus stood up from Gellert’s lap. With his back turned to the others, he removed his shoes and socks, took off his trousers, hesitated, then took off his boxers as well.  
Still not looking at either Gellert or Albus, he lay down on his back on the large four-poster bed. Albus came lying next to him, head propped up on one elbow, while Gellert remained at the end of the bed, first caressing Theseus’ feet, then moving on to his calves, his knees, his thighs. Theseus stared at the canopy. His legs were pressed firmly together, his ankles crossed, locked into place. He felt how Gellert’s hand tried to coax them apart, but they wouldn’t budge.

“Theseus,” Albus’ voice sounded soft and very gentle. “Gellert won’t think any less of you, for letting him do this.” The muscles in Theseus’ neck tensed. He kept staring at the canopy.  
Gellert looked puzzled at Albus, then it dawned on him.  
“Theseus, look at me,” he ordered.  
Theseus didn’t move.  
“Please Theseus… look at me.”  
Theseus’ eyes shot towards Gellert’s, defiantly.  
“Let’s make a deal. If I can have you, I’ll let Albus have me. Albus has taken me many times before. I love it.”  
Theseus’ eyes went big and he looked incredulously at Albus.  
“D-does he?”, he croaked.  
Albus chuckled. “He does. Oh, Merlin knows he does. Screaming like a banshee, when I finally make him come. He’s very demanding, though, always wanting more, deeper, harder.”  
Theseus looked back at Gellert, and holding his gaze, he uncrossed his ankles, letting his legs fall open just a tiny bit.  
“Thank you.” Gellert said softly. With a flick of fingers he vanished the rest of his own clothes. “Now we’re all on a par. And I am going to worship you.”

Gellert knelt on the bed, next to Theseus’ legs. He pressed soft kisses to Theseus’ ankles and licked long strokes up his calves. He rubbed small circles on the inside of Theseus’ thighs, starting near his knee, but quickly his made way upwards. Theseus’ legs fell further apart. He whimpered as Gellert’s hands were replaced by his mouth, nibbling on the sensitive skin there. “You’re so beautiful,” Albus murmured in his ear, while his fingers carded through Theseus’ curls.

Meanwhile, Gellert had crawled between Theseus’ legs, licking at his balls, his perineum and – oh! Theseus gasped. He’d never had anyone lick him _there_. It felt strange, filthy, obscene – and very hot. He let out a soft moan. His cock twitched and began to fill again. From between his legs, Gellert looked up triumphantly at him. “Feels nice, doesn’t it? And that’s just the beginning.” He made Theseus bend his knees, and started licking in earnest, lavishing Theseus’ hole with his tongue. Theseus squirmed. That wet tongue, prodding at his rim, the rim of his, his… entrance. Merlin, he’d never thought of it that way before, but now – it just felt so good.

When Gellert’s tongue finally breached him, it didn’t even come as a surprise. Theseus wanted this. Needed this. His hands got tangled in Gellert’s hair, as he pulled him closer. Albus laughed, his fingers now tracing tantalising patterns on Theseus’ chest. “So, Theseus, finally convinced this threesome was an excellent idea of mine?”  
Theseus couldn’t stand the smug look in Albus’ eyes. His right hand let go off Gellert’s hair and grabbed hold of Albus cock, stroking it firmly. Albus shuddered, all smugness gone.  
“Theseus,” he breathed.  
“Yes, professor?” Theseus replied, his thumb tracing slow circles over the head, through the slit, and back again.  
“Ah! Don’t… don’t – ngh – say that!”  
“Why?” Theseus said in a low voice, “Afraid you’ll lose it?”

Theseus was so wrapped up in making Albus lose control, he hadn’t even noticed that Gellert had slid a finger deep inside him. Until he crooked that finger.  
Theseus’ consciousness flickered. He gasped. His hand let go of Albus’ cock. His back arched. He didn’t know how to hold himself, how to handle - how to survive - that bolt of lightning that set all his nerves alight with pleasure. Gellert did it again, and a second flash made all the thoughts in his mind blow like fuses.  
Theseus stared at Gellert, panting.  
“As the two of you were deeply engaged in your conversation, I thought I might as well go ahead and start looking for Theseus’ sensitive spots.” Gellert grinned. “It seems I’ve found the most important one.”  
He crooked his finger again, and Theseus squirmed.

Gellert spent the following five minutes working Theseus open, carefully adding another finger, and another, until that delicious body was fully prepared for him. He stretched himself out on the bed next to Theseus, and brought him in for a deep kiss.  
“Ready?” Gellert murmured against his lips, looking him deep in the eyes.  
Theseus met his gaze evenly, the tiniest hint of mischief tugging at the corner of his mouth.  
“I should ask you, because I’ll only stick to my part of the deal if you stick to yours.”  
Albus snorted, but Gellert ignored him.  
“It will be my privilege,” he said huskily, “And my absolute pleasure.”

He positioned himself between Theseus’ legs, his cock brushing against Theseus’ entrance.  
“Tell me if it hurts, and I’ll stop. And try to relax.”  
Theseus nodded. Suddenly, without further warning, Gellert’s cock had breached him, and he was slowly working his way inside, grunting approvingly. Theseus shivered. It stung, but not terribly so.  
It was his mind, rather than his body, that really had to get used to this. Having another person inside him, being filled, being taken.

Then Gellert’s cock grazed against that spot again, and his mind simply stopped functioning. Twice he had to raise his hand, and both times Gellert waited patiently, until – at last – he bottomed out. Theseus was breathing heavily, his hands clawing in the mattress.  
He’d never felt so full in his life. He looked up at Gellert towering over him, sweating. To his immense satisfaction, Theseus saw how little fragments of his impressive self-control were slipping away.  
“Merlin, Theseus, you’re so tight. You feel. So good. How come I never… Ooh!”  
Theseus gave a minute roll of his hips, and Gellert moaned. Out of the corner of his eyes, Theseus saw that Albus was jerking himself off frantically. Theseus couldn’t suppress a smug grin. He tugged Gellert’s head down and whispered in his ear: “Fuck me, Gellert. You wanted me, you have me. Now. Fuck.”  
Gellert groaned. He pulled out slightly, then pushed back in again. And again, and again, till he was slamming into Theseus. Now it was Theseus’ turn to moan. His nails dug deep into Gellert’s back, but he stood his ground. “Your part. Of the deal,” he choked out, between two thrusts.  
“Albus, get on with it!” Gellert snapped.

Albus didn’t need to be told twice. He knelt behind Gellert and whispered something Theseus guessed was a lubrication spell.  
“Gellert, darling,” he said breathlessly. “As much as I love your enthusiasm, you’ll have to hold still for a moment.” Gellert obeyed reluctantly, his forehead resting on Theseus’ collar bone. He was panting.  
Gellert moaned when Albus slid inside him. His hips bucked into Theseus. He threw his head back, and let out an unabashed scream. There it was, on full display, for all to see: the raging and raving and slightly deranged force of nature that was Gellert Grindelwald, twirling away in a whirlwind of pleasure, both predator and prey, puppet and puppet-master.  
“Move, both of you.” He commanded.

Albus rolled his hips forward, while Theseus pushed his up. Soon, they were picking up speed. Albus pistoned in and out of Gellert, his hands possessively into Gellert’s shoulders, his face contorted in pleasure, while Gellert was thrusting into Theseus.  
They were rapidly falling apart. Theseus felt a maelstrom of pleasure threatening to draw him under. His hands started to tingle, and he clenched them into fists. He couldn’t. He wouldn’t. Two strong hands prised his fists open and pressed his hands down into the mattress, palms to palms.  
“Don’t you. Dare. Hold back. For me. Now.”  
“Please don’t, Theseus.” Albus voice came from somewhere far-off. “We won’t either.”  
A hand grasped his cock and pulled.  
Theseus fell.

Deeper, wider, longer, than he’d ever fallen before. Through time, through space, through every notion of sense or reason into an ocean of bliss. His mind went blank, his body froze.  
Shining hazel tendrils spilled from the palms of his hands. They wound themselves like bracelets around Gellert’s arms, twirling upwards over his body, until they reached Albus and enveloped him as well.  
Gellert screamed and came inside Theseus, pulling Albus over the edge, just a fraction of a second later.

Theseus never knew how they’d managed not to crush him as they collapsed down onto the bed. He wouldn’t have cared if they had. All that mattered now were the silver strings whirling out of Gellert’s hands and the aquamarine arabesques pouring out of Albus’. It was only then Theseus fully realised that he’d just had sex with the two most powerful wizards in the world. The refinement, the intricacy, the intensity of their magic… It was breath-taking. The tendrils twisted and coiled, intertwining themselves – the silver, the hazel, the blue – until they formed a glittering dome hovering above the bed.  
Theseus was transfixed. He knew that, for centuries, alchemists had been exerting themselves silly, trying and always failing to tame and unite the four elements. Yet, here they were: the brown earth, the azure water, the silver air, all brought together by fire. It was perfect.

The dome continued to glitter as the three men came down from their high.  
Then it faded – and Theseus realised he’d made a terrible mistake.  
They had never talked about what would happen after. _They_ didn’t need to, of course. Albus and Grindelwald. _They_ were fine. But what on earth was he doing here, with his over-sized cock and pitiable magic, lying naked next to the most powerful couple in wizarding history. He’d better slip away and leave before…  
A broad hand grasped Theseus’ own.  
“You stay here”, Gellert ordered. “If you go home now, you’ll start imagining all kinds of things, you’ll feel miserable, and you’ll get drunk – and if there’s one thing I can’t stand it’s drunk or hung-over Aurors in my department.”  
“And that, Theseus,” Albus added from the other side of the bed, “is as close as he’ll ever get to 'I like you very much too.' Ouch!” Albus made a pained noise as he was punched in the ribs.  
Theseus smiled and with the relief came sleep, washing over him in broad, comforting waves. He closed his eyes and felt how a blanket was magically pulled over him. Before he drifted off, he thought he heard someone say: “Next time, I’ll let him take you, Alchen.”

**Author's Note:**

> 1”You were but the food taster.” – “Precisely.”


End file.
